Nikita: Star Wars
by Obrusnine
Summary: This is a novelization of Nikita with a twist that everything is interpreted as if Nikita took place in the Star Wars universe. No prior knowledge of the Nikita TV Show is needed, although, you won't understand a few Star Wars terms without prior knowledge of them. Nikita is a rogue agent of a secret GA assassin organization that uses force sensitives.


**So, I've been thinking for a little bit now. What if I were to re-interpret something like a TV Show into the Star Wars franchise? Well, I decided to finally try my hand at it, and if I get enough positive reception, I'll continue. The franchise I've selected, obviously, is Nikita. **

**If you like it, throw me a review, if you don't… do it anyways. Like I said, if I get positive reception for this, I will continue. **

**This is also basically just a novelization of the TV show, but with the Star Wars label. The major plot points will all be intact, as will a majority of non-action scenes. Everything will just be different because it's all re-interpreted with Star Wars in mind. Action scenes will be changed because Lightsabers rock. But yes, this does spoil the TV show once you watch it and see what I was talking about.**

**That does not mean that having watched the TV Show is a perquisite however. Everything in the TV show happens in this story, so you can jump in even if you aren't a fan of Nikita. Anyways, time to start.**

**As far as Star Wars time is concerned, this takes place sometime before the Legacy of the Force series but after the Yuuzahn Vong War. **

* * *

**Nikita: Star Wars**

**By Obrusnine with credit to Nikita's Writers**

* * *

**Episode 1: Pilot**

**Chapter 1: Division**

* * *

_**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.**_

_Her name is Nikita. Six years ago, she was taken out of prison and forced, by a covert unit of the Galactic Alliance Government, to be an Assassin with force powers linked to both the dark and light side of the force. Three years ago, she escaped and has been hunted ever since. She was the first recruit to get out… and she's going to make certain she's not the last._

* * *

A woman stared out of the helmet as it slightly obscured her vision. It had a ridiculous painted-on design of a rabbit. She was holding a flechette launcher up in the faces of a group of three obviously frightened people as they cowered under her watch. She seemed stressed as she turned only her head while keeping the gun pointed at the people as she shouted for her partner.

"Come on!" She urged. The other with her did not respond, merely walked into a lighted closet full of shelves of various drugs and started scooping them into a few bags as quickly as possible. She was wearing a similar helmet with the painting of a swine on it. Even with her obscured vision, she worked quickly.

Still, the woman pointing the gun at the scared people was starting to get more nervous.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She urged her partner in frustration. Her partner started to work faster, becoming sloppier and having several bottles of drugs miss the bag and hit the floor.

The nervous woman wasn't paying much attention to her hostages though, and suddenly, the left most one made a grab for the flechette launcher, tipping it up towards the ceiling as he wrestled with his assailant before twisting it and pulling it out of her arms to point it at her.

Suddenly though, the woman's partner appeared from nowhere and shot the man in the back with her own flechette launcher, causing him to fall over dead. Blood had sprayed all over the woman's faceplate though, and she looked down in confusion and fear. There were sirens from outside as Galactic Alliance Security speeders closed in on the Corascanti store.

The woman started looking around as her partner rushed up to her and handed her one of the bags containing their loot and started to run off. As the woman made to follow her partner in her escape, she tripped and several drugs spilled out onto the floor as footsteps from incoming GAS operatives closed in.

The woman's partner turned around to inspect her, seeming unsure of what to do. She then saw the incoming GAS, and abandoned her partner, turning down the stairs at a run as the officers crashed through the door.

"Stay there!"

"Don't move!"

They said as they closed in pointing blaster pistols at her. One of the officers pulled her to her feet and ripped off her helmet to reveal that the woman was no more then what appeared to be a girl.

"She's just a kid…" The officer said.

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

* * *

She had been escorted to prison, and they were now dragging her through a security gate.

"I'm taking her too solitary." One guard said.

"Watch out… she's a biter." Another said.

Another guard fell in as the two escorted her towards her solitary cell protected by an energy field bubble. An alarm sounded as they walked, and her face told of her nervousness.

"They're going to love you down here…" One of the guards said. Immediately as he said this, she elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him back and to the ground as the second guard went to restrain her. But she kicked his ankle and elbowed his face, sending him down as well. She started to run a bit, but the first guard grabbed her from behind as they struggled to regain control of their prisoner.

"I didn't do it!" She shouted. "I didn't do it!"

They grabbed her from her torso and legs and started to carry her down the hallway as a mysterious man looked on from beyond a security gate. She screamed.

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

* * *

She woke up. Her vision was blurry, but she could see a silvery chair beside whatever bed she was laying on. She started looking around, seeing a ceiling with bright lights above her as it all resolved into a more cohesive form for her to see. She turned to see a human man, but her vision was still blurry.

Still, she sat up in alarm, gasping.

"Evening Alex. It is Alex right? Never Alexandra." He asked her. It was the same mysterious onlooker from before, but she had not seen him, and did not know this as she looked at him.

"Huh…? Who are you?" She asked her the tiredness from her sleep started to wear off. She exhaled forcefully, starting to panic. "Where am I?"

"Well…" He said. "You're not in prison anymore. You're not even in the same part of Corascant anymore… although, we're the only ones that know that."

He reached out his hand towards a nearby desk. A folder rose from it, and seemingly jumped into his hand. He then reached out his other hand and made another of the plain silver chairs slide over until it was in front of her bed, and he sat down.

"Your death was officially ruled a suicide by the prison coroner droid month eight the first." He said. He waved a hand and a picture flew from the folder to set down facing her on the front section of the bed. It showed a graveyard in one of the artificial zones on the rooftops of Corascant. The focus of it was a small structure. "Your ashes are stored here."

Alex seemed to struggle with this a moment, seemingly unsure of what to say. The man stood and walked around the side of her bed.

"My name is Michael. I work for the Galactic Alliance. We've decided to give you a second chance." He said.

"Why?" She asked. "Why me?"

"Because… you're a young, attractive, human female with virtually no personal ties, no digital trail, no money trail… and one of our agents sensed something within you." Michael said. "A power only a few possess. Force-sensitivity in an extreme amount."

He started to sit down again.

"Those exist of course, but they are hard to come by. What really caught our attention though is when you killed a criminal we were about to take out."

She started getting up, her fight-or-flight response apparently activating as she got up and tried to run past him. But suddenly, something invisible grabbed her, and it dragged her back to the bed until she was again sitting down. She was screaming as this happened.

"His name was Kyle by the way." Michael said. "He was part of a smuggling ring. Try to stand again and I might break something."

"What… are you doing to me?" She asked trying to stand up regardless.

"Something you will soon be able to do, use the force." He replied.

"I… I didn't kill anyone!" Alex replied forcefully, giving up resisting. "It was Ronnie!"

"Your boyfriend was found dead next to his apartment, dead from a spice overdose." Michael said. "No one showed up to his funeral either."

He released his grasp on her in the force as she looked at him horrified, finally able to get up and doing so before immediately sitting back down and looking at him severely saddened and scared looking.

"Your life is over Alex." He said. She started crying as he said this. "I'm here to offer you a new one… but you have to be willing to earn it."

She calmed down a little and looked directly at him.

"What do I gotta do?" She asked.

"Learn." He replied. "Learn how not to sound like a teen spice prostitute for starters. Learn to stand up straight. Learn how to walk right."

He stood up and turned about.

"Learn how to talk right. Learn how to serve the Alliance." He said knocking on the door with a transparisteel window that she could not see through for some reason. She guessed it was probably a two-way. "Instead of just yourself."

A Rodian opened the door from the other side.

"But more than everything else…" He started. "Learn how to use the force in ways the Jedi or Sith never can."

He walked out.

* * *

_**Elsewhere, on the planet Dac…**_

* * *

A beautiful scantily clad human woman walked out into a bustling party on the sundeck of a privately owned structure atop the ocean. It was decorated with artificial palm trees and the like, and was covered in sunlight and tropical temperatures. She was wearing a blackened set of Glareshades that obscured her eyes while protecting them from the light as she walked out and sat on an Elastex beach chair.

A rather obese human male saw her from a hot tub where he sat next to two scantily clad Twi'leks. She slowly pulled off the Glareshades to reveal her eyes. The man in the hot tub stood up and looked at her.

"Woman, you!" He said making a "come here" gesture with his hand. The woman stood up slowly. He asked her name in Huttese.

"Nikita." She answered as she walked towards him.

"Never seen you before, Nikita." He said in basic, emphasizing each individual piece of her name. "Who brought you here?"

"Elena." Nikita answered. "Yelena? She said there was a cool party… so here I am."

He turned and said something in Huttese to the Twi'lek women Nikita did not quite catch. He then turned back around, grabbing a bottle of liquor and a glass before starting to pour.

"Skannbult Likker." He said identifying the drink. "Fire liquor they call it. Have a drink."

"I was kinda hoping to stay dry…" Nikita replied indicating the hot tub. "Why don't we go to the bar?"

"As you say, this is a cool party." He said. "If you want to stay… you're going to have to get… wet."

She looked about then gave the drink she was already carrying to a nearby attendant. She then stepped into the ring of water surrounding the hot tub before walking up and stepping up onto the dry outer ring of the hot tub.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

She took a drink placing a hand on the side of the tub to lean against.

"I would've preferred the bar." She responded. He looked at her skeptically. "It's just that… this is going to make taking your bodyguard out so much harder…"

Suddenly, she twitched her head to the side and his neck snapped before he collapsed into the water dead. She grabbed a knife from a nearby table with the force, and used it to throw it into the chest of one of the bodyguards before leaping back into the watery outer ring and heading out at a run.

Another bodyguard came out raising his blaster pistol to fire at her. She used the force to grab a chair and bring it in-between them, catching his shots on it before having it slam into his face… knocking him out cold. She ran past the unconscious man and into the house. She instinctively brought her finger up to her ear, indicating her personal communicator.

"Target is down; I need extraction at the service entrance." She said.

"Negative." The man replied. "Extraction impossible."

"What?" She asked.

"You always had trouble listening didn't you." He said.

"Michael! Please, I need to get out of here!" She replied. A scared look appeared on her face. Suddenly, he appeared behind her and spoke.

"Still don't hear me. I told you, there is no out." He said. He raised his blaster pistol and shot her right in the middle of her forehead.

She gasped as she woke up in the driver's seat of her speeder. She was on Corascant, a low-population area with another speeder only drifting past occasionally. Her breathing was harsh as she re-acclimated to the real world after her nightmare. She quickly calmed down though.

Then, she grabbed a tool that was hotwired into the speeders activation mechanism and turned it on, starting up the speeder before driving off.

* * *

_**A short time later…**_

* * *

A doorbell rang and a man opened the door of a small apartment.

"Hi Gary." Nikita said wearing her Glareshades.

"Hi Gary? That's a nice touch honey…" Gary replied. "…but I ain't buying anything."

Nikita sighed.

"Alright. Let's try this again." She replied. She took off her Glareshades. "Hi daddy."

He had a shocked look on his face as he looked at her. She raised her hand and he started choking and floating in the air as she backed him up into the apartment, using the force to close the door behind her. She threw him over the back of a nearby couch as they got into the living room, making him scream as his transparisteel table's weak surface shattered and he fell onto the floor.

"Wow…" Nikita said walking around and observing the crappy apartment. "You really let this place go after Caroline died."

Gary grabbed the edge of the table, slightly cutting his hand on the transparisteel shards as he stood up.

"I guess no more foster kids like me to clean up your crap either." She continued walking to stand before him as he looked up at her from his place on his knees. He tried grabbing her, but she grabbed him back and broke his wrist with a twitch of her hand causing him to scream slightly in pain.

"Y-You broke my frakkin wrist! Ah!" He said as he backed up onto the couch.

"Sit up Gary." She said. He complied. "Try to pay attention okay? I need to tell you what happened after I ran away. It starts off like you'd expect, but then it gets a little weird."

He sat back looking at her as his pain abated a little.

"Nikita…" He started.

"After I ran away…" She continued over him. "…I got with a pretty bad crowd… did a lot of drugs… anything that made me forget about you."

She turned and looked at a Holo of her as a little girl being flanked by both Gary and Caroline.

"Nikita, baby, that was ten years ago." He replied.

"It was eleven; I'm twenty-seven now." Nikita said. "If you call me baby again, I'll break something else. They told me I killed a cop. I don't remember. I tried to."

She walked around to sit on what was left of the table in front of him as he kept try to sit up, but she started holding him down with the force.

"I'd just turned eighteen, so they were able to charge me with murder." She said. "I was sentenced to die by lethal injection."

"No frakking way..." Gary said.

"Trust me." She replied. "You'll want to save your "no frakkin way" for the next part… where my execution was faked by a secret unit of the GA called Division. They told me they were giving me a second chance... teaching me how to use myself and my powers. They told me that I would be serving the Alliance.

"What they didn't tell me… was that they were training me to be an Assassin who uses the force. They're probably telling the same thing to another girl right now.

"It was a year of training before my first mission. It was sort of like a military charm school. Everything to make me be the best killer I could be, till I broke one of their rules."

"What rule?" Gary asked.

"I fell in love..." Nikita said. "…with a civilian. His name was Daniel."

She stood up and looked out of the transparisteel viewport.

"After three months together, all I wanted to do was be with him."

As she talked, Gary started pulling out a com with his free hand and calling someone.

"…live a normal life. But Division couldn't have that…"

She turned around and looked at him and he hid the com under his leg.

"…so they killed him and made it look like an accident." She finished.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gary asked.

"You know why Gary." Nikita responded. "They're still after me… and I know they've been keeping tabs on you in case I showed up. It's okay. I want them to know I'm here."

She used the force to pull the com out from under his leg, and he gave it to her.

"I want you to tell them everything I just told you. I want you to send them a message." She said. He shivered a bit. "It ends now."


End file.
